TwoMin
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Aku tidak yakin memilih yang mana. Aku tidak mundur dan meminta maaf pada Minho Hyung. Tapi meskipun berlari melawan ketakutan, aku tetap merasa takut. Ketika hatiku bertanya kenapa... dan jawaban muncul dengan sendirinya dalam otak. Tanpa proses berpikir dan mengurai data. Hanya... Kau 'hanya' mencintainya. Aku menyadarinya. 2Min


Aku tidak yakin memilih yang mana. Aku tidak mundur dan meminta maaf pada Minho Hyung. Tapi meskipun berlari melawan ketakutan, aku tetap merasa takut. Ketika hatiku bertanya kenapa... dan jawaban muncul dengan sendirinya dalam otak. Tanpa proses berpikir dan mengurai data. Hanya... Kau 'hanya' mencintainya. Aku menyadarinya.

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Genre: Romance,Angst.**

**Disclaimer: should I tell you again about this stuff? Come on... they're God own. And I just own the story... did you satisfied with that? Ok. Forget it.**

**Warning! Y-A-O-I. I'm sure that you really know what's the meaning of that word. Rigth? So... Please... can you leave this fiction if you don't like Y-A-O-I... Thank you..^^**

**And for you who don't mind about Y-A-O-I... please enjoy this fiction...^^b**

**And specially for Sunhi, don't ask me to make some kind of TwoMin fiction again ok? Hehe..**

**Alrigth...**

**Ja...**

-oO-TwoMin-Oo-

Sekali lagi tetabuhan itu terdengar. Bersaing dengan debum ombak pada karang. Tidak akan mudah untuk memberitahu berita buruk. Semua orang tahu itu. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang begitu murung. Jadi nampak seperti langit yang menggelap ditinggal sinaran matahari yang pergi bergumul dengan belahan lain bumi. Mungkin langit malam pada belahan bumi ini... mmm... cemburu...?

"Berhentilah merengut seperti itu. Kau mulai membuat otakku melantur ke mana-mana karena tampang badutmu murung begitu...", kau meninjuku di bahu. Tidak main-main. Aku merengut. Lalu kau memasang senyum lebar. Pertanda rasa bersalah. Tapi sepanjang hidupku –ketika bersamamu tentu saja-. Senyum adalah refleks yang selalu kau berikan pada siapapun. Dalam keadaan apapun.

"Bicaralah... mereka akan mengerti.", aku bertanya-tanya pada beberapa waktu terakhir. Apa dengan fakta kau memberitahuku lebih dulu kabar ini padaku... bisa berarti sesuatu?

Ombak menghempas lebih kuat. Anginnya sampai pada poniku yang memanjang. Hairstyleku sudah uring-uringan dengan aku yang pilih-pilih sekali soal gaya rambut. Karena belum ada mufakat. Sejauh ini kubiarkan ia sedikit lebih memanjang. Kadangkala menghalangi pemandangan.

"Haaah", pemandangan. Ada macam-macam. Semacam kelelawar penghuni gua yang mulai keluar begitu gelap merata di langit barat. Semacam tiga orang kawan kita yang menertawakan Jonghyun Hyung yang ceroboh meninggalkan celana renang kesayangannya di pinggir panggangan. Sampai ikut terbakar jadi bara. Dari macam-macam itu, aku paling membenci satu macam. Semacam senyuman sedih yang kini kau keluarkan.

Aku mengabaikan kesedihannya. Aku jadi bersyukur poni ini kupanjangkan. Dari sisi ini, kau hanya terlihat sedang tersenyum. Itu saja.

"Haaaah...", suara helaanmu selalu sama. Terkesan begitu lelah. Memang melelahkan. Aku melirik surat di genggaman tanganmu. Amplop itu sudah kau sobek asal sampingnya. Isinya sudah kau keluarkan, sekarang tergenggam kuat di tangan. Kau harus mengatakan pada yang lainnya.

"Hey... jangan bertampang seperti orang yang akan menjalani transplantasi jantung begitu...", aku meninju pelan lenganmu. Kau tertawa kecil, terdengar miris. Ah sial... harusnya aku juga memanjangkan rambut di bagaian dekat telinga. Jadi bisa mengabaikan getar bimbang dalam suaramu.

Kau bangkit. Bangkit yang ragu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun pada itu. Sedih sekali.

Begitu berdiri, angin ombak menyambutmu. Bau keringatmu menguar sampai pada penciumanku, aku suka yang ini. Benci setiap kali aroma mint menguar ketika kau habis mandi dengan sabun yang iklannya model lelaki yang katanya paling 'lelaki sekali'. Setelah itu kau akan menyemprotkan parfum beraroma coklat yang katanya bisa membuat bidadari jatuh cinta. Well, untung saja tidak ada bidadari yang berpikiran sama seperti iklan itu.

Sebuah telapak tangan menebas lamunanku, bergerak bolak-balik mengusik tatapanku.

"Apa?", aku menjawab sedikit galak. Salah sendiri kenapa menggangguku yang sedang berkhayal?

"Takut...", aku sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan benci setiap kali kau menampilkan tampang sok gadis perawan yang hendak lewat di depan preman begitu. Jadi jangan salahkan kakiku yang menendang betismu sampai membuatmu mengaduh. Siapa suruh?!

Macam-macam sekali sih?

"Bilang saja sana!", kau tertawa. Entah bagian mana yang kau anggap lawakan. Aku mengumpul senyum di sudut kiri. Kau selalu bilang tampangku sering kelewat polos. Jadi senyum sinis macam beginipun tak pernah kau anggap serius.

Baguslah. Ini topeng yang bagus untuk mengelabuimu.

Setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar pergi nanti.

Debur ombak lagi.

Menghantam keras kemudian pergi. Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja tanganku sampai pada bekas jitakanmu tadi pagi yang masih terasa sakit sampai petang begini. Di sudut kiri kepala. Tenagamu serius sekali saat melakukannya. Apa aku harus merontgentnya?

Ok. Aku berlebihan.

Jadi ingat alasanmu menjitakku. Itu cara ombak menyampaikan rindu pada butiran pasir. Jangan sering sok tahu pada cara makhluk Tuhan bercengkerama satu sama lain.

Tumben sekali kau bisa puitis. Religius lagi.

"EEEEeeeeeeeh?~", suara Key Hyung. Bahkan dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dari tempat kau bicara dengan tiga teman kitapun aku masih bisa mendengar jerit kekagetannya.

"Ck.", aku beralih dari memandang Onew Hyung yang sedang mengguncang-guncang bahumu dramatis. Cih... dasar pasangan hiperbolis... sedang Jonghyun Hyung ribut sendiri dengan sosis panggangnya yang gosong gara-gara barusan mendadak kau buat 'cengo'.

Ternyata berita ini bisa sebegitu menghebohkan.

Tapi ternyata aku memang sayang mereka. Onew Hyung yang sangtaenya stadium akhir, Key Hyung lelaki dengan perasaan perempuan, Jonghyun Hyung yang bertampang garang plus kadang-kadang egois dan sering bersikap luar biasa menyebalkan... err... aku sungguh-sungguh sayang padanya meskipun sifatnya memang yang paling tidak bisa dicontoh sebagai Hyung.

"Oy!", kau menepuk kepalaku dengan jagung bakar. Sudah bisa membebaskan diri dari kekagetan mereka? Tentu saja. Semua sudah diputuskan. Bahkan pihak SM sudah setuju melepas. Kami bisa apa?

Eh? Tunggu, jagung bakar?!

"Hya!", buru-buru bangkit. Syaraf otakku memberi instruksi untuk sungguh-sungguh marah kali ini. Rambutku bisa bau mentega dan susah dicuci nanti! Dasar.

"Hahahahahaha...", kau menjauh beberapa langkah. Dengan intensitas percepatan lari yang tak begitu ngotot seperti biasanya.

Tapi aku merasakannya.

Kau menjauh. Sangat jauh. Sampai kakiku berhenti mengejar. Pada satu titik di mana aku bisa merasakan sisa air yang akan kembali ke laut menyapaku. Setelah menjadi bagian ombak barusan. Menghantam pasir pantai.

Aku sama tak bergunanya dengan butiran pasir itu. Tak bisa menahan air. Tak bisa menjadi tempat resapan air.

Tak bisa menahanmu. Tak bisa membuat perasaanmu meresap ke pori-pori relungku. Sial...

"Cih...", aku membuang pandanganku dari tatap heran iris cokelatmu. Sakit sekali.

Sebelumnya tidak pernah sesakit ini.

Air laut barusan mungkin penyebabnya. Mengendapkan garam pada luka di kakiku.

Bukan kaki yang ini. Kaki yang kugunakan berlari menggapai perasaanmu.

Ah... aku mulai ketularan hiperbolis.

"Hey?", kau berhenti. Kenapa tidak dari dulu?

Tungkai jenjangmu memperkecil spasi, mendekati.

"Hey?". Lagi, kau mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu pada tatap kosongku. Hanya menemukan sinaran mata cokelat gelap di sana. Tidak ada yang istimewa seharusnya. Bukankah aku lebih suka iris cokelat terang milik gadis tetangga sampai umurku sebelas tahun? Iris gelap ini bahkan tidak ada seperempat keindahan milik gadis tetanggaku itu.

"Yo! Taemin?", tampangmu jadi khawatir. Sudut bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan otakku mengirim impuls untuk menariknya membentuk lengkung senyum.

"Kenapa?", suara siapa ini? Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Dan apa ini? Kenapa mataku memanas begini?

"Kenapa...?", semakin lirih. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bertujuan mengatakan ini. Kenapa dengan pita suaraku?

"Hey? Tenanglah... aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian kok... kalian akan temukan yang lebih baik untuk SHINee nanti... tenang saja, ok?", kau menyodorkan jagung bakar untuk menghiburku.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak,aku bukan anak umur lima tahun yang akan berhenti menangis saat diberi makanan yang ia suka. Menangis? Tunggu...

Kenapa?

"Kenapa?", aku menengadahkan kepala. Melewati ujung kepalamu. Menatap langit mencari jawaban.

Kenapa?

"Taemin?", kau semakin khawatir. Sebentar lagi pasti akan menarik perhatian yang lain. Tidak. Jangan sampai si chicken freak leader itu tahu aku menangis. Jangan sampai Key Hyung yang cerewetnya mengalahkan ibu-ibu itu tahu aku menangis. Jangan. Jangan. Jangan! Jangan Jonghyun Hyung yang akan membuatku kembali tertawa dengan tampang bodoh sekaligus pervertnya itu menghentikan tangisku.

Tapi tak menuntaskan apapun.

Aku ingin mengatakannya sekali saja.

"Kenapa...", kau menunggu. Mata bulatmu sama penasarannya seperti mataku. Aku yakin itu, mataku pasti yang paling terlihat ingin tahu. Karena aku memang ingin tahu... Kenapa?

"Kenapa aku jatuh cinta?", dan sebuah tamparan kudaratkan di pipimu. Memerihkan perasaanku sendiri. Membulatkan bentuk matamu yang memang sudah bulat sebelumnya.

Apa-apaan aku tadi...?

"Taemin?", Key Hyung yang paling pertama sadar. Memandangiku heran. Refleks kutepis tangannya yang bergerak hendak merangkul pundakku.

Kenapa? Aku tidak ingin menepisnya. Tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Berlari. Rasanya seperti melintas jalan dan hanya fokus melihat ke kanan. Begitu menengok ke kiri bus besar mengarah tepat ke arahmu. Pilihanmu hanya mundur selangkah atau berlari melawan ketakutan. Hingga sampai di seberang.

Aku tidak yakin memilih yang mana. Aku tidak mundur dan meminta maaf pada Minho Hyung.

Tapi meskipun berlari. Melawan ketakutan.

Aku tetap merasa takut.

Ketika hatiku bertanya kenapa... dan jawaban muncul dengan sendirinya dalam otak. Tanpa proses berpikir dan mengurai data.

Hanya... Kau 'hanya' mencintainya.

Aku menyadarinya. Dan tungkaiku berlari semakin ketakutan.

*End*

Errr... apa ini? GJ sekali lah... sumpah...*jedotin pala*

Yah... pokoknya hutang saya lunas satu. Masih berapa hutang saya? Doushite? YCLLO? Yesterday Love? Irresistible?

Ahh... udahan ah... yuk ah... mariii...*matiin laptop*

EEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~*nyalain lagi laptopnya*

Tertanda, Author Autis yang sayang mamah...

Jung Yunra^^v


End file.
